overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Talon
Talon is a terrorist organization that serves as the main antagonistic faction in Overwatch's narrative. Overview Talon is comprised of a variety of individuals, each with their own goals and ideals. Through it de facto leader Doomfist, current manifesto is that humanity is made stronger through conflict. Consequently, Talon seeks to sow turmoil across the globe to strengthen the human race. Repeatedly, Talon has demonstrated disregard for the standard rules of engagement, attacking both military and civilian targets with impunity. Story Talon was operating as early as the years following the end of the Omnic Crisis. In the time since, they have steadily grown more bold and powerful. Members of Talon are clad in black body armor, complete with helmets and face-obscuring ballistic masks. However, these soldiers appear to be mere rank-and-file grunts; Talon commands enough technological and scientific talent to create and field far more lethal operatives, such as Widowmaker. The Venice Incident Eight years before the present day, Overwatch was well and truly committed to stamping out Talon. Talon, for its part, wasn't going quietly, and struck against Overwatch targets across the globe. Under the orders of Antonio, one such attack was launched on Overwatch's Oslo facilities. Not long afterwards, a Talon agent infiltrated the Blackwatch facility in Rome, where a meeting was being held by Overwatch members Gerard Lacroix, Gabriel Reyes, and Jesse McCree. The agent planted a bomb in the facility, and the resulting blast leveled the structure. Reyes, McCree, and Lacroix (albiet heavily injured) survived, but many of the base's staff didn't. In response, a Blackwatch team, consisting of Reyes, McCree, Moira and Genji was sent to Antonio's manor in Venice. What happened next was classified within Overwatch, but it apparently resulted in the death of Antonio by Reyes's hand. Numerous Talon soldiers were dispatched, but the Blackwatch agents were able to fight their way out of the manor. Shifting Hierarchy After Antonio's death in Venice, Talon gained a new recruit in the form of Akande Ogundimu, whose Social Darwinist philosophy aligned with Talon's. Talon saw great potential in Ogundimu, with his intelligence and ability to inspire as a commander. Ogundimu killed his mentor, Akinjide Adeyemi, and took on the moniker of Doomfist. As the new Doomfist, Ogundimu rose high in Talon and helped to orchestrate a conflict that the organization hoped would someday engulf the world. As Ogundimu rose through the ranks, Talon's leaders began to get sloppy as the organization's hierarchy was disrupted, following the rise of a new Doomfist. Havana Sea Fort Six years ago, Overwatch turned its attention to Talon's financial handler, Maximilien, knowing that he'd be likelier to negotiate. They launched an strike team operation in Havana to retrieve him in Havana, Cuba. Despite the efforts of the Talon soldiers in his convoy, Maximilien was captured by Overwatch agents: Tracer, Winston, Genji and Mercy in the Havana Sea Fort. He told Overwatch that Doomfist would be in Singapore in three weeks, and in exchange requested that Overwatch not tell Doomfist nor Talon of his betrayal. Meanwhile in Cairo, Doomfist approached unanimous Omnic, praising the mystery character for their organization's noble goals to fight for their own people, but Akande claimed these goals were doomed to fail unless their organization chose to work together with Talon. The omnic expressed interest in the offer. Doomfist's downfall Three weeks later, Doomfist was captured. After Doomfist's incarceration, Talon council member Vialli began to steer Talon into a more profit-orientated direction. The Assassination of Mondatta Known connections & activities Talon appears to be connected closely to Blackwatch. McCree, a former member of the covert division, noted that Talon operatives were using Blackwatch tactics during an attempted raid on a hypertrain, and at least one member of the strike force appeared to recognize him, raising implications about the two organizations.Train Hopper At the moment, very little is known about Talon's overarching objectives or the reasoning behind their actions; however, their methods are undeniably villainous. They are exceptionally ruthless and perfectly willing to kill civilians and other noncombatants simply to cover their tracks. Recent activities suggest they may have an interest in rekindling the conflict between Omnics and humans.Alive Gérard Lacroix was their most hated enemy for a time, the Overwatch operative heading attacks against their network. After multiple failed assassination attempts, they resorted to kidnapping and reconditioning his wife, Amélie, sending her to do what they could not. Gérard was murdered in his sleep by his brainwashed wife, and Talon's nemesis was out of the way. After the success of her mission, Talon completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. As Widowmaker, she is their most successful assassin and sniper and has had all traces of her humanity stripped away. Overwatch later attempted to rescue hostages from Talon. Talon's aim was to extract important projects from the captured scientists. Widowmaker was deployed and killed several Overwatch agents. Captain Ana Amari, an Overwatch sniper, was able to shoot her and break the visor covering her face. Ana recognized Amélie, which gave her pause; using this opening, Widowmaker delivered a seemingly fatal shot to Ana's right eye.Legacy In the present, Reaper appears as one of the Talon's leading figures. Although the exact extent of his affiliation is unclear, he is clearly involved with their operations, given his past as the leader of Blackwatch, and has recently been seen working closely with Talon strike teams.Cinematic TrailerRecallInfiltration Recently, Talon also expanded their power and influence by recruiting some underworld talented individuals, like Sombra. Several recent Talon operations have struck devastating blows to the world. There was an attempt to raid a hypertrain in the United States; an attack on Watchpoint: Gibraltar in order to steal information about Overwatch's former agents; and the successful assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta at King's Row. Recently, Talon's operations in Egypt was sabotaged by a vigilante "Shrike". The operation might have a connection to the Temple of Anubis, under guard by Helix Security International; and Sombra was involved in the operation. Reaper, Soldier: 76 and "Shrike" (revealed to be Ana) had a clash at Hakim's base, and resulted in the shutdown of the base.Old Soldiers Talon also launched an assassination operation on Katya Volskaya. It was carried out by Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra. Unbeknownst to Reaper and Widowmaker, the operation was secretly sabotaged by Sombra for her own gain.Infiltration Doomfist's Return Later on, Talon infiltrated a maximum security prison owned by Helix Security International to free Doomfist. The operation was done by sending a plane with only Reaper in it to get past security and pick up DoomfistTalon Involvement Confirmed in Previous Attack on Helix Facility. After being freed, Doomfist went to Monaco to meet Maximilien, a fellow member of the council, in order to catch up with events involving the organization. Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra, and Doomfist later went to a meeting in Venice to plan their next move.Masquerade Known Members Council of Leaders , Doomfist, Maximilien, Reaper, and Moira.]] An enigmatic group of supercriminals who lead Talon. There are estimated to be about 15 members on the inner council. *'Doomfist': A mercenary from Nigeria. Real name Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist took Talon's goal of making humanity stronger through conflict to heart, and became an intelligent and charismatic leader. Doomfist was defeated and put in prison by a team of Overwatch agents, but recently he broke out of prison and reclaimed his weaponry. *'Reaper': A mercenary from the United States. Formerly known as Gabriel Reyes, he was one of the famed founding members of the original Overwatch Strike Team and led Blackwatch during his days as an Overwatch member until he turned against the organization out of jealousy, which in-turn led to the explosion of the Swiss Headquarters that was presumed to have killed him. Reaper is a mercenary who joined Talon at an unknown date, and eventually became one of their leaders. *'Moira': A geneticist from Ireland. Her controversial research in DNA forced her to turn to unusual places for funding, including Blackwatch and Oasis. *'Sanjay Korpal': A Vishkar employee. Sanjay was one of the leaders of Vishkar's attempts to gain control over Rio de Janeiro. *'Maximilien': A wealthy omnic accountant from Monaco. Maximilien has a day job as a croupier at Casino Monaco. Other Members Various agents who act out Talon's commands without leading operations. *'Widowmaker': An assassin from France. Once known as Amélie Lacroix, she was the former wife of Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix, who spearheaded operations against Talon. She was kidnapped, tortured, subjected to neural reconditioning, all for the sake of murdering her own husband. Now, after extreme biological alteration that turned her skin blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion, she serves as Talon's most effective assassin. *'Sombra': A hacker from Mexico. Olivia Colomar was a former member of Los Muertos who took part in cybernetic crimes until she uncovered a conspiracy, that also noticed her. Under the threat of its power, she removed all traces of her former self from existence, and subsequently joined Talon as a means to uncover the conspiracy and provide herself with protection. *'Sigma': Siebren de Kuiper was astrophysicist who mind was torn apart when an experiment temporary triggered a black hole. Along with his broken psyche, he also gained the ability to control gravity around him. Deemed unsafe, De Kuiper was quarantined in a secret government facility. When Talon learned of De Kuiper's existence, they infiltrated the facility he was kept and broke him out, planning to use his brilliance and research to further their plans. De Kuiper is unaware that he's being used as a human weapon. *'Mauga': A member of the Heavy Assault unit. Associates *Unnamed Omnic: An Omnic who is the leader of Null Sector *'Abdul Hakim': A crime lord from Egypt, he had been trying to capture Ana Amari, known to him as "Ghost". His base was under attack by Soldier: 76, where Reaper trapped the vigilante until Ana rescued him. Thanks for the efforts of Solder: 76 and Cairo's guardian, Bastet, Hakim's entire criminal netword was exposed and dismantled, and Hakim was brought to justice. *'Trung Le Nguyen': Senior Analyst of Talon Former Members *'Vialli' : A former seat in the council of leaders from Venice. Vialli wanted Talon be more profitable for its members, but Akande threw him off a bridge for going against Talon's ideals. *'Antonio Bartalotti' : Former council leader killed by Gabriel Reyes at the Venice Incident 8 years ago. *'Baptiste: '''A former talon soldier/combat medic who went rogue following the Monte Cristi operation. As of now, he's wanted by Talon forces. *'Akinjide Adeyemi : The former Doomfist. Akinjide earned the title of 'Scourge of Numbani' for his frequent raids on the city. He was killed and replaced by the current Doomfist, Akande Ogundimu. *[[Vernand Sainclair|'''Vernand Sainclair]]: Owner of Sainclair Pharmaceuticals and an associate of Talon. He once worked for Overwatch as a spy and leak some of their information to Talon. When he stopped distributing a portion of his profit to Talon, they sent agents after him. Paramilitary Forces Talon has employed a variety of paramilitary forces. During the period of Overwatch's activities, these forces included heavily armored soldiers with specialist roles. In the present day, Talon has utilized more lightly armored soldiers, with a lack of heavy armor or armament. *'Trooper': Make up the bulk of Talon's forces. Their total numbers remain unknown and appear to be growing. Outfitted with full body armor, helmets, and a suppressed assault rifle. *'Enforcer': Elite operators within the Talon organization appear to possess genetic and cybernetic augmentation that make them extremely dangerous in combat, particularly in close quarters. Outfitted with heavy body armor, helmets, and a shotgun. *'Assassin': Like the enforcers, Talon's assassins possess enhanced speed, stealth, and balance and have proven extremely elusive, as their movements are near impossible to track. Outfitted with full body armor, helmet, and bladed tonfa. *'Sniper': Frighteningly effective at taking out high-priority targets around the world. Outfitted with full body armor, helmet, and a sniper rifle. *'Heavy Assault': Heavy Assaults are extremely large, strong, and durable soldiers, outfitted with a powered exoskeleton and dual mini-guns. Other During the cinematic ending of the Storm Rising event, Doomfist was speaking to an Omnic in Egypt. The community is still making theories about the Omnic's identity. Known Enemies *Overwatch, especially these individuals: **Baptiste (former talon agent who defected) **Gérard Lacroix (assassination target) **Winston (assassination target) **Tracer **McCree *Former Overwatch agents **Shrike **Soldier: 76 *Daniel Fernández (assassination target) *Vernand Sainclair *Tekhartha Mondatta (assassination target) *Katya Volskaya (assassination target) *Helix Security International ;Note : :† Indicates the character is deceased. Known Operations Objective: Capture Amélie Lacroix Participating members: Unknown Location: Unknown Media: No appearance in media Result: Success Objective: Assassinate Gérard Lacroix Participating members: Amélie Lacroix Location: Unknown Media: No appearance in media Result: Success Objective: Capture scientists and extract information Participating members: Widowmaker, multiple unnamed Talon agents Location: Unknown Talon's base Media: Ana Origin Story, Legacy Result: Partial failure Additional details: Hostages were rescued by Overwatch. Successfully eliminated Overwatch Second-in-Command, Ana Amari. Objective: Retrieve the locations of former Overwatch agents Participating members: Reaper, 4 unnamed Talon agents Location: Watchpoint: Gibraltar Media: Recall Result: Partial success Additional details: A small roster of Overwatch agents was retrieved rather than the entire roster. Objective: Assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta Participating members: Widowmaker Location: King's Row Media: Alive Result: Success Objective: Retrieve Doomfist's gauntlet. Participating members: Reaper, Widowmaker Location: Unknown museum Media: Cinematic Trailer Result: Failure Objective: Steal a valuable object from a civilian train Participating members: Multiple unnamed Talon agents Location: Hypertrain, US Media: Train Hopper Result: Success Objective: Assassinate Katya Volskaya Participating members: Sombra, Reaper, Widowmaker Location: Volskaya Industries Media: Infiltration Result: Failure Additional details: The Talon operation failed, due to Sombra's intervention for the sake of her personal agenda. Objective: Free Doomfist from prison Participating members: Reaper Location: Helix's classified security installation Media: Talon Involvement Confirmed, Doomfist Origin Story, Masquerade Result: Success Objective: Retrieve Doomfist's gauntlet Participating members: Doomfist Location: Numbani's Heritage Museum Media: Orisa Origin Story Result: Success Objective: Assassinate Vialli and other rogue members of Talon Participating members: '''Doomfist, Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra '''Location: Venice Media:Masquerade Result: Success Objective: Assassinate Daniel Fernandez Participating members: Cuerva, Baptiste, Mauga, Doubleday, Mezzai, Pacanowsky, multiple unnamed Talon agents Location: Monte Cristi Media: What You Left Behind Result: Failure Additional details: Target was not found. Cuerva also orders an attack on the town. Baptiste deserts Talon Objective: Assassinate Vernand Sainclair Participating members:Mauga, Trung Le Nguyen, and Baptiste Location: Port-de-Paix Media:What You Left Behind Result:Failure Additional details: Baptiste escapes with Sainclair Objective: Capture Dr. Siebren de Kuiper Participating members: Reaper, Widowmaker, Moira Location: Unknown secret government facility Media: Sigma Origin Story Result: Success Gallery Talon.jpg|Talon agents in "Recall" Talon OW2.jpg|Talon's Forces in Overwatch 2 References es:Talon de:Talon pl:Szpon __FORCETOC__ Category:Organization